This invention relates generally to a word processor output bin lockbox for use with word processing machines. In particular, it relates to a lockbox for inserting in an output bin of a word processor - controlled printer to limit access to printed documents to authorized personnel.
The use of high speed word processing equipment is becoming commonplace in businesses. The system generally includes word processing stations for an operator who keys information into a word processor which records the information on a recording medium such as magnetic disc, tape or other memory. The memory directs the coded information to a printer or image reproducer which may be an electrophotographic printing mechanism such as a laser printer. The printer is coupled to a paper supply source and a paper handling mechanism directs paper from the paper supply source through a printer which can have the ability to print data, text and graphic information on the paper. The paper handling mechanism then directs the finished product to a paper receiving station or output bin.
A problem exists with maintaining confidential or sensitive documents in confidence when the printer and output bins are located at a central remote location where unauthorized personnel have access to the output bins. Most businesses require that certain information be limited in access to certain personnel. The invention is directed to a security means to solve the problem of limiting access to authorized personnel by providing an output bin lockbox which can be inserted in an output bin and locked in position to receive printed documents and which can only be removed by an authorized operator who has the code or key to remove the lockbox from the output bin.
Another problem solved by the invention is that upon removal of the lockbox from the output bin, the lockbox is closed so that no one can obtain access to the documents except a person having a second code or key to open the box and retrieve the printed documents. Other objects of the invention will be apparent from the detailed description of the invention.